$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 45$, $ CJ = 4x + 2$, and $ JT = 9x + 4$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 2} + {9x + 4} = {45}$ Combine like terms: $ 13x + 6 = {45}$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ 13x = 39$ Divide both sides by $13$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({3}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 27 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 31}$